


Snow in the Face, Presents in Space

by jamesilver



Series: Trashy Tropes-- Kylux [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, Presents, also there’s an oc in the beginning just it’s fine ok it’s fine, anyway, ben solo turned kylo ren, benarmie, hux starts off as a like lieutenant and like a colonel and like at the end is a general, oh and also the falcon is there, oh and its a benarmie fic at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesilver/pseuds/jamesilver
Summary: Armitage sighed from his window. One little hand was pressed to the freezing glass as he stared outside, watching kids his age throwing balls of snow back and forth. His heart longed to be outside with them— shivering down to the bone despite the many layers, teeth chattering, hot cocoa waiting inside for when they were finished playing. Another sigh escaped him as he turned away from the window. Tomorrow was the morning of the grand holiday and all the children in the city and surrounding villages would be rushing to tear open their many presents. All but one.





	Snow in the Face, Presents in Space

Armitage sighed from his window. One little hand was pressed to the freezing glass as he stared outside, watching kids his age throwing balls of snow back and forth. His heart longed to be outside with them— shivering down to the bone despite the many layers, teeth chattering, hot cocoa waiting inside for when they were finished playing. Another sigh escaped him as he turned away from the window. Tomorrow was the morning of the grand holiday and all the children in the city and surrounding villages would be rushing to tear open their many presents. All but one.

The smallest frown crossing his innocent face, the boy crawled underneath the covers and fell asleep to the daydream of having a proper family. He awoke to nightmares that reminded him how utterly unattainable his dream was.

__________

Hux groaned, pulling himself out of bed. In response, a head popped over the side of the bunk above him. “What are you complaining about?”

Hux shot a look up above him, brooding. It was his last training until he was fully awarded the command of a Colonel (and he would finally be rid of having a roommate. “I haven’t complained about anything. I made one single noise. Fuck, I can’t do anything around you, can I?”

“Well why would you be making noises like that? That was a complaining noise.” Legs swung over the side of the bed before Hux’s roommate dropped down to stand in front of him. “There shouldn’t be any grumbling— today is the first day of our leave. Why aren’t you excited? We haven’t had one in so long, Hux, let yourself relax a little.” Hux dropped himself back onto his bed, falling against the single sheet and rock-hard mattress.

“How the hell am I supposed to relax? I—“

“We can go back to my planet.” His interest piqued, Hux sat up once more, looking at how excited Vyb was.

“You hate Zeltron. You are the least stereotypical Zeltron I have ever met. Besides, it wouldn’t exactly be that much of a break, considering everyone vacations there. At least, everyone our age.”

“Yeah, so where you headed then?”

“I have to go back home.” Hux stood, moving to begin packing his things.

“Ooh, ouch,” came Vyb’s response. “What do you mean ‘have to’, though? You’ve never had to before.”

With a sigh, Hux explained. “I haven’t had to before because my leave has never fallen over a holiday in the past. Therefore, I am required home. It’s kind of a family holiday.”

“I would think your father would hate that.”

“I would think my father wouldn’t invite me but, then again, I’m sure he feels someone needs to remind me that I’m an unwanted fuck up.”

“Hux—“

“Why would he want me there?” Hux spun, facing Vyb and hoping he would miraculously have an answer. “We never celebrated the holiday when I was a child and his wife has died and so has my mother. It will be just us. Just me and that terrible man. I would rather have the first firing of my precious unborn Starkiller be aimed at me and only me than spend my leave trapped in that house being berated at every turn.” He went back to packing as silence settled between the two.

“I’m sorry, Hux. But you can make it through this. You know that. And you’ll prove him wrong one day.”

“I’ll prove him wrong when I’m fucking Emperor of the galaxy. When that day comes, he wouldn’t dare deny me my rights as his son— illegitimate or not I’m the only one he has.”

__________

The planet was snowing. Hux hated snow. It was wet and made him uncomfortable and he shivered endlessly. Trudging through the snow, he knocked on the door of his childhood home, waiting for Brendol to answer.

Hux waited, shivering in the cold for minutes before the door opened and his father, gray-haired and wrinkled, gave him a long look, up and down. “Why are you shivering so goddamn much? You’re as stable as a candle.” With that as his greeting, Brendol walked back into the house, leaving the door open behind him.

"Merry Christmas, son. Nice of you to come home. Thanks, dad. You know what you can give me for Christmas? You can let me kick you in the head." As he walked in the door, scraping snow off his boots, he mumbled hatred for his father. "I'd spike my fucking boots and kick you until you're dead," Hux grumbled as his father yelled to ask where he was and what was taking him so long.

Hux found himself in the kitchen, lingering in the doorway as Brendol made himself a cup of caf, not bothering to ask if he wanted any. Instead of saying anything, the younger Hux remained where he was, waiting for something-- anything-- to happen.

When Brendol didn't respond for a while, Hux sighed and decided to get on with it. "Why am I here?"

"Excuse me?" Brendol finally turned to him, mug in hand.

"Why did you drag me back here?" The look on Hux's face conveyed his disdain in a way that was more than sufficient.

“It’s a holiday, Armitage.”

“I’m well aware, despite the fact that it’s one neither of us has ever celebrated.”

Brendol kept shuffling around, not looking at Hux as he continued. “Well, maybe it’s time then.”

Hux recoiled slightly at that. The thought of actually celebrating this insane holiday made him want to vomit. It was disgusting. “So your wife dies and you suddenly have a longing for family? Is that it?”

Now Brendol turned to look at him. “I’ve always wanted true family. But all I got was you.”

Same Brendol from his childhood, there was no doubt about that. “If I do recall correctly, cheating on one’s wife and getting her pregnant is not the fault of the child.”

“You’re right. Your life is the fault of that mother of yours. She refused to terminate the pregnancy and then she died during childbirth, leaving you to me.”

Hux almost flinched at that. Brendol hardly ever mentioned his mother. He knew so little about her. But, he must admit, he was defensive. It was a weak spot of his and he knew it. It was bruise Brendol loved poking at until he could get a rise out of Hux.

“Well, maybe you should have left the fucking for your marriage bed, then.” Hux did flinch when the mug of hot caf hit the wall inches from his head. “Losing your aim, I see.” Baiting him was stupid and Hux knew it, but he didn’t fucking care at this point. Brendol was old and slow and Hux may have been only a major, but he had been promoted faster than any in the history of the First Order, or the Empire for that matter. His training had made him strong and unafraid.

Dodging Brendol’s fist was far too easy now that he was older.

He caught the man’s wrist, twisting it behind his back, now realizing that he was taller than Brendol. Hux leaned forward, his voice low. “If you attempt to strike me again, know that I will kill you.”

“You can’t kill me. Not even if you wanted to.”

“Oh believe me, I do want to. And all you have to do is push me a little farther and then that will be the end for you.” He released Brendol and walked to the door.

He could hear Brendol yelling something at him as he stepped out into the snow once again, but he didn’t care what he was saying. Closing the door behind him, he took a deep breath. He had to deal with this man for the next two weeks. There wasn’t even a way for him to get off planet.

This was fucking hell.

Hux decided to walk to the nearest busy outpost to see if there were any vacancies anywhere. He was not spending two weeks with his father.

Hugging his coat closer around his body, Hux began to stalk in the direction of the nearest civilization, past the suburban houses that were around his childhood home. He didn’t even see the man sitting on the porch of the house two down from his, but the man saw him when he passed.

The man was sitting on the porch, wearing a light robe and yet wasn’t bothered by the cold at all. He watched Hux trudge past and immediately knew who he was. It was the hair. He would never forget that hair.

Hux continued walking, still unaware. Looking straight ahead, he also didn’t notice the shadow that had floated above his head. He was fuming, the world around him dead. What happened next did not help his mood.

A large ball of snow dropped directly onto his head. It wasn’t thrown; it didn’t come from at angle. After near shrieking from the cold that ran down into his jacket and chilled him to the bone, he whirled around knowing exactly who he was looking for. And there he was, sitting on the porch, acting as if they were on a mildly-tempered planet that wasn’t freezing. And he was smirking, of fucking course he was smirking.

__________

Armitage glances down the hallway, hearing the hushed tones of his father and his stepmother conversing in the kitchen. Carrying his shoes in his hands, he crept down the hallway to the front door, slipping out into the winter cold. He sat down in the snow-covered porch, sitting down to slip on his boots. Wrapping a scarf around his neck, he started off into the snow where the other children were playing.

He was excited that they immediately accepted him, one girl tugging on his arm and pulling him down behind a snow-wall, shouting at him and teaching him how to make a snowball. Armitage packed the snow together, making it round and smooth, paying no attention to the snowballs flying over his head. Then, he stood up, reaching his arm back and flinging the snowball. It hit a kid in the face just as he stood up.

“Shit!” The girl beside him yelled, tugging on his arm and pulling him down once more. She was laughing wildly, but she turned to him, trying to be serious. “Do you know who you just hit?”

Yes, Armitage did know. It was that obnoxious Jedi boy from down the street. A large shadow began making its way across snowball no man’s land and the girl giggled and ran. The other kids spread out, one wishing him luck just before the large mound of snow and ice fell onto his head.

He was cold and freezing, but he had fun. The other kids has come running back to the fight after Armitage had been drowned in snow, and the fight continued for hours. It was all fun until he closed the door behind him and a light turned on, illuminating his father waiting for him.

__________

Hux marched over to the man, indignant and pissed off. “Exactly what do you think you’re doing?” Now that he was closer, he could see how Ben had changed over the years. His features were harsher and he had grown into his ears. His hair was just as long and unruly as it had always been, with the same light-colored Jedi robes he had been wearing when he was a child.

In response to his question, Ben shrugged innocently. “I don’t know what you’re talking abou—“ Before he could finish his sentence, Hux had bent over and made a quick snowball and threw it in Ben’s face, cutting him off.

Ben laughed. “What the fuck, Armitage?”

Hux’s spine went cold. “No one calls me that anymore.”

“Well, what do they call you then?” The smirk never left his face.

“Hux.”

Now Ben’s face twisted. “It doesn’t suit you.” There was a pause. “What are you doing back here, Hux?”

“Leaving. You?”

“My mom wanted me back. There’s a lot of family drama going on. She’s worried about me.”

“Isn’t your mother part of the Resistance?”

“This is a no-conflict planet.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“Yeah. She is. And you?”

Hux glances down. He isn’t used to not wearing his uniform. “You know my father was part of the Empire. I’m making my way through First Order ranks.” He expected Ben to tsk at him or something, he was not expecting another smirk to slowly spread across his face. “What?”

“Can we talk?” There was a strange look in Ben’s eyes.

“What the fuck are we doing now?”

“I mean, away from here.”

Hux paused, considering. He didn’t want to spend another second on this planet but there was also something nagging at him to stay and talk to Ben. He blew out a harsh puff of air. “Fine.”

__________

  
Armitage’s father yelled at him for hours once he was home. And he was now locked in his room for the rest of the holiday. So, he was back at the window, watching all the children having fun and playing in the snow. Yesterday was so exciting and he just wanted to do it again. Even the part when that rude Ben dropped snow all over him.

He looked down once more as he saw a figure creeping towards him. Ben was standing under his second story window. Armitage watched in amazement as the matches on his window clicked open and it swung out on its hinges. A note floated up to him, and Armitage reached out and grabbed it. It read, ‘Come play’ in the scratchy handwriting of a young boy.

Armitage disappeared from the window to grab a pen. He wrote on the back ‘I’m not allowed’ before dropping it out the window.

More paper appeared. Armitage was thankful Ben wasn’t just yelling up to him: that would alert his father. ‘Why not.’

‘My father won’t allow it. I snuck out last time.’

‘Sneak out again. I want to play with you.’

‘The doors are locked.’

Armitage sighed, thinking Ben would leave now. But, another paper floated up to him. ‘I can unlock them.’

Armitage smiled.

__________

Ben stood up and Hux looked at him critically. “Would you like to maybe put on some shoes first?”

Ben shrugged. “I’m alright.”

This fucking ridiculous asshole. “You’re going to fucking die. Put on some shoes.”

Ben raised his hands in defense, disappearing into the house behind him. Why had Hux agreed to this? This was a bad idea. He should leave before Ben got back out here.

“I can hear your thoughts when you think that loud, ya know.” Ben appeared back in the door way, wearing shoes now.

“What the fuck do you mean, you can hear my thoughts?”

Ben nodded, motioning for them to walk. “I’ve only gotten stronger since you’ve seen me last, Hux. And I have powerful mental capabilities.”

Hux wanted to ask more questions, but Ben waved him off. “Wait until we’re farther from the house.”

Ben didn’t start talking again until they were out of sight. He stopped walking, turning to look at Hux as he asked the question he had been burning to know the answer to. “Does the name Snoke ring any bells?”

Hux stopped dead in his tracks. He only barely reached rank high enough to hear that name. “How the fuck do you know that name?”

“Why? Who is he?”

Hux needed a weapon. He was ready to lurch forward and strangle Ben. “Does your mother that name?”

“No. She would worry far too much.” Ben was looking casually nonchalant about all of this. Did he not know who Snoke was? “Who is he, Hux?”

He couldn’t just say he was the Supreme Leader. He couldn’t give away the Supreme Leader’s identity like that. But how did Ben know? And how did he know Snoke’s name without knowing who he is? “How do you know that name? I won’t tell you anything until I know.”

Ben sighed heavily. “I’ve known it since as long as I can remember. Ever since I was child.” That made no sense! “I know that it makes no sense.” Ben shot him a look. “He speaks into my mind. He’s a strong Force-sensitive and as I’ve grown in my powers, his influence on me increases. He’s trying to drag me to the dark side.”

Hux considered for a moment. Could Ben hear these thoughts? He said he only could when he ‘thought loudly’ but what the fuck did that mean. He showed no indication that he could hear, though.

Taking a deep breath, Hux cleared his throat. If he was being lied to— and especially if this information got back to Ben’s mother— Hux would be lulled for treason. But, if he was able to bring the Supreme Leader someone he had been trying to have for years...he could possibly be rewarded generously.

“Snoke is the Supreme Leader of the First Order.”

Ben blew out another sigh. “Shit.” He looked down, scuffing his shoes into the snow. Hux waited patiently for Ben to look up. “Tell me about the First Order. What do you do? Are you like a...?”

“When I get back after my leave, I have one final week of training and then I’ll be a Colonel.”

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise. “Aren’t you, like, super young to be that high in rank? I thought you were my age. You’re not even 30 yet.”

“I’m on track to be the youngest general in the history of the First Order or Empire.”

“Damn.” Ben looked back at the ground. “When are you leaving?”

“As soon as possible. I hate my father.”

Ben sort of laughed. “Yeah, I remember him  
being a dick.”

Hux’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean, you remember?”

Ben gave him a quizzical look. “Don’t you remember?”

  
__________

Armitage ran outside to Ben once the doors were unlocked. He didn’t even have time to slow down before Ben grabbed his wrist and began running with him. Armitage thought they were headed to the snowball fight— it was even larger than the one yesterday.

But then Ben took a sharp turn and ran them into the forest. They were running so fast Armitage was too busy breathing to ask where they were going. He couldn’t keep up: he had asthma.

Ben stopped, looking back to check on him and his breathing. Then he continued walking, at a normal pace this time until they reached a small clearing with a slumping, half melted snowman.

They paused for a moment. “I was wondering if you could help me build my snowman?”

__________

“Remember what?”

Ben chuckled softly. “Never mind.”

Things got quiet for a moment, neither knowing what to say until Hux broke the silence. “You should come with me. I’ll take you to Snoke.”

Ben looked conflicted, glancing back the way they had come. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t know...”

“Why not?”

Ben’s gaze turned sharp. “He’s been speaking into my mind since I was child and he still hasn’t gotten me to join his Knights. What makes you think I’m leaving this planet with you to go join?”

He made a good point. Hux had to find some way to spin this, and quickly. “How about I take you and don’t necessarily bring you to Snoke immediately.” Ben gave him a quizzical look. “You’ve grown up your entire left only hearing the opinions of the Resistance. Naturally, you aren’t inclined to join the ranks of the First Order. But you haven’t seen what we can be. What we are, and what the galaxy can be.”

Ben still looked torn. “I’m not so sure about that.”

“Have you been to the Outer Rim, Ben?”

“...No?”

“So, you haven’t seen what things are like there. The Republic goes on and on about how they’re helping people around the galaxy be liberated and free but the Outer Rim is dying. The Republic doesn’t send supplies that they need. It’s the First Order that provides for them. We give stability and order and control and food. What these planets— what these people need.” He extended his hand. “Let me show you.”

__________

Armitage stepped back and examined their snowman. Ben was bouncing on his feet, excited at how it looked. They had gathered the perfect sticks for the eyes and had even found some rocks for the face.

“You’re really good at this, Armitage.”

“Thank you.”

“What do you want to be when you grow up?”

Armitage’s father wanted him to be a part of the Empire. Wanted him to be in the military. But Armitage knew he wanted something different. “I want to be an engineer.”

They ended up finding the perfect stick for a nose and then Ben showed Armitage all of the ways he could think of to use the Force. It was remarkable.

Once it began getting dark, they walked back towards their houses. And, suddenly Armitage was afraid to go inside. The entire time they were in the forest he hadn’t even considered having to go home to his father. The house seemed shrouded in the dark.

__________

Hux stares at the ‘ship’ in front of him. “Are you sure this piece of junk is going to even get us out of the atmosphere?”

Ben threw a dirty look over his shoulder. “Excuse you? The Millenium Falcon did the Kessel Run in twelve parsecs fuck you.”

“And you were piloting it then?”

Ben looked down. “Nah, my dad was.”

“So, I ask again. Are you sure this thing is safe for travel?”

Ben gave him another glare. “I grew up on this ship. It’s perfectly safe.” Then, Ben disappeared into the ship. Hux took a deep breath before following.

The inside of the Falcon lit up as Ben began switching on the controls. Hux joined him in the copilot seat. He couldn’t believe it. Not only was he getting out of this holiday early, but there was a good chance he was bringing the Supreme Leader his pet.

The Falcon lifted up. It was bit rickety getting started but soon they were up and among the stars.

__________

The next day, the locks on Armitage’s doors were increased and even more difficult to get through. So, once more, he sat at his window, sighing and sad. There weren’t any children out having snowball fights today. Today was the holiday. They were all inside with their loving parents opening their presents and eating nice meals with their families.

It wasn’t fair. All he wanted was one nice holiday.

__________

Ben’s laugh was loud. “How are you so damn good at this game?” Hux didn’t know why he was laughing. He had just lost yet another game of Dejarik.

He shrugged. “I’m a strategist.”

“I thought you wanted to be an engineer.”

That caught Hux off guard a bit. “I’m working on it.”

“Oh yeah? You got plans?”

“Yes, actually.”

Ben’s eyes seemed to light up. “Could I see them?”

A tad unsure, Hux shook his head. “No. The First Order is going to use them at some point in the near future— most likely when I become a general and am able to implement them myself. I can’t show them to anyone outside the First Order. Especially not anyone who’s mother works for the Resistance.”

Ben almost looked a bit guilty. “How much trouble could you get in for what you’ve told me already. You seemed pretty freaked out when I mentioned Snoke.”

“Most of the First Order doesn’t even know his name. He’s just known as the Supreme Leader. Some troopers even argue over his existence when they don’t think any superior officers can hear them. So, yes, I was a bit surprised. And, yes, I am risking a lot telling you anything. There’s always a chance I may be killed for treason for revealing the identity of the Supreme Leader to someone not qualified to have that information. But there’s a reason you know it. There’s a reason he wants you. You mentioned ‘his Knights.’ Tell me what you know about them.”

“You don’t know?”

“They’re something of a First Order ghost story.”

Ben nodded. “They’re an elite group of Dark side Force Sensitives. They undergo their training with Snoke and then are, like, reborn as a Knight. They’re supposed to basically live and breathe each other and the group and blah blah blah.” He paused for a moment, messing with the hem of his robe, looking hesitant. “I’ve talked with some of the others, too.”

“Really?” Hux leaned forward, very intrigued now. Getting Ben on his side was turning out to be very beneficial.

“Yeah. Currently their leaders seem to be this pair— Nattu and Katamara. They’re very strong and I’ve had them in my head before and—“

“Katamara. That name sounds familiar. I think I may have heard her mentioned before.”

Ben nodded. “She seems to be the most popular face of the Knights.”

Hux didn’t know if asking would overstep at all, but he had to know what his chances were. “Have you considered anything they’ve said?”

Ben looked up sharply. His gaze seemed defensive. Then, he realized what that looked like and went back to staring at the floor. His voice was quiet when he spoke. “Of course. It makes sense. Everything they say makes sense. The Jedi way is bullshit and I hate it. It’s so...constricting. I’ve been learning from my uncle for what seems like my entire life and I just want to be free.” He snuck a quick glance up at Hux. “I’m just not sure if the First Order means free.”

Shit, he had to find a way to spin this. Ben was close to joining their side, he just needed a small push. “Well, you wouldn’t be joining the First Order, would you? You would be joining the Knights. What I can tell you about them is that, despite not even knowing how real they are, everyone is terrified of them. No one would even go against a threat of a presence of a Knight. You would be revered.”

Ben looked up again. “Can we talk about something else?” He didn’t look angry, rather conflicted, so Hux relented and the conversation moved on.

  
Hux woke up, his brain in a panic of ‘where the fuck am I’ before remembering Ben and the Falcon and taking him to see a couple of the Outer Rim planets yesterday. He sat up, feeling groggy and stiff and opened his eyes fully to find Ben sitting on the floor by his bed, awake.

“What, were you watching me sleep?”

Ben chuckled a little, a light blush on his cheeks. “It’s Christmas.” He held out a small, wrapped box with a bow. “I got you something.”

Hux took the box, shooting Ben a quizzical look. Carefully, he unwrapped the paper, looking down at what was inside.

And then it all came back to him.

__________

A small figure was running across the white snow towards Armitage’s window, but he didn’t notice. He was laying on his back on the bed, staring at the ceiling and imagining plans for a large building. He felt a cold gust of wind on his side, and he turned, sitting up. The window was open.

He walked to it, looking out and down. There were footprints in the snow, but no person. Weird.

Armitage went to close the window when he saw the small, brown package. It was terribly wrapped and had his name scratched on in the same handwriting he recognized from yesterday.

Closing the window, he picked up the package and sat cross-legged on his bed, just holding it. This was the first present of his life and he wanted to cherish it.

He unwrapped it slowly, his small hands running under the adhesive. Then, the box folded up to reveal a pencil, a sharpener, an eraser, and a small, compressed square of strange, blue paper. Armitage removed the square, trying to find a way to undo the compressive system. It snapped open with a pop, spreading out to its full size.

Armitage could have cried if he hadn’t known his father was in the house and could walk in the door at any moment. It was a large stack of blueprint paper.

How Ben got a hold of it, especially on such short notice, Armitage would never know. But, he immediately spread it out on the floor and began drawing.

__________

Hux could feel tears threatening to well up in his eyes and he forced himself to will them away. He remembered, now. Ben had given him his first stack of blueprint paper, years ago. So long ago he had forgotten.

He had forgotten everything. How they used to be friends. He had forgotten the small kiss Ben had left on his cheek on that spring day when he left with his uncle for his Jedi training. Left forever.

Hux looked up and there was Ben, smiling at him. He didn’t even know what to do, and his mouth hung open, at a loss for words.

“Ben—“

Ben nodded. “You remember now?”

“Yes.”

Ben nodded some more, smiling now. “Yeah, uh. I came back from my Jedi training and I went to look for you. And, uh, well your dad told me that you were in the military. The First Order. Suddenly, everything Snoke and the Knights were saying to me was making a lot more sense. I just wanted the universe— the Force— to give me a sign. And then you came back.” He paused, smiling wider. “Hux, I’d follow you to the ends of the galaxy. I’d go anywhere with you. Especially when you make such good arguments.”

Hux still didn’t know what to say. How has he forgotten Ben, all these years?

__________

Hux’s door beeped, indicating someone was there. This was the seventeenth goddamn time someone needed him in the last half standard hour. He needed to get these fucking reports done and if this was another bullshit non-emergency that should have been taken up with a lieutenant or captain or other reporting senior officer, Hux would take a blaster and rid the knocker of their head.

He opened the door and found a small package sitting there. Looking to the right, there was his Knight leaning against the door. His mask was off and he was pretending like nothing had happened.

Hux sighed, trying not to smile. “Get in here and bring that with you. I don’t have time for this.”

Kylo picked up the package as he followed Hux into his office, closing the door behind him. “So, how do you like having your own ship, General?”

“It’s he’ll but I love it. Look at all these reports I need to do and need I remind you that this ship is just as much mine as it is yours so you could be helping with these reports, you know.”

“Tell you what,” Kylo put the package on the desk on top of the reports. “I will fill out reports if you take that blueprint paper that took me two months to find because it’s ancient and draw up new plans for Starkiller’s firing station.”

Hux gabe Kylo a sharp look. “Why do they need to be redone?”

“There was a bit of a problem with the metal we were going to use but don’t stress. It’s fixable.” He placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll handle some reports. You just do what you do best and draw.”

Kylo gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before sitting down at Hux’s desk and began the reports that he hates more than anything. But he would do it for Hux. Especially since he was so stressed. It would take him double the time, but Hux was doing something bigger— he was building Starkiller. And it was beautiful to watch him work.

That and the look on his face whenever he got new blueprint paper was something Kylo would always treasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please feel free to leave a comment and/ or message me on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)
> 
> I am also currently taking ficlet requests on [ tumblr ](https://www.bumblebae8.tumblr.com)


End file.
